Clone Wars Adventures: Survivors of the Siege
Clone Wars Adventures: Survivors of the Siege is a story written by Cwagungood. It is currently being written and is being published on the CWA Character Fanon Wiki. Chapters Prologue The war in the Outer Rim has escalated into an onslaught of blood, anger, hatred, and killing. Thousands of worlds now find themselves under opposition either by the Galactic Republic or the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Families have been divided as civil war now spreads across entire star systems, leaving the surface of some planets desolated and ravaged. With the clones and Jedi spread thin, Chancellor Palpatine has issued an executive order to allow the recruitment of other people into the Republic's military. These new recruits would be trained on Coruscant and would only participate in special ops and high priority missions. Among the new recruits was a red-skinned Togruta named SaiTorr Ecwropri. Now SaiTorr was a lot more knowledgeable of the Republic's military tactics than most of the other applicants did. Being a former smuggler, he knew many trade and smuggler routes like the back of his hands. He used to smuggle weapons from Separatist-controlled worlds to his homeworld of Shili and to many other planets who were struggling with civil war. One of the planets he visited during his smuggling days was Ryloth during the Techno Union's occupation of the planet. He delivered weapons and supplies to Ryloth freedom fighter Cham Syndulla and assisted Mace Windu and Anakin Skywalker in their liberation of the planet. He knew the Republic wasn't perfect, but he believed their government was better than the Confederacy's. Today was SaiTorr's graduation from cadet to trooper in the Grand Army of the Republic. Chancellor Palpatine would deliver a speech of service to him and all the other cadets. Although he was honored to serve the Republic, he had this feeling of fear inside as if he wasn't supposed to be here. Because of his personality and humble spirit, SaiTorr was rather timid around large crowds of people. Today, he would be standing before the leader of the free galaxy. This was something he had previously envisioned in his head, but never thought it would come to fruition. "You nervous, buddy?" Sai was asked by fellow cadet, Zelquin Mortho. "No. No, not really," SaiTorr responded, despite his increased breathing. "Hey, there's no need to be nervous," Zelquin reassured him. "We're like the clones, now. We are brothers." Zelquin gave SaiTorr an aggressive pat on the back. "Uh, yeah!" SaiTorr agreed, unsure of what to make of his new friend. As the time came near for the Chancellor's speech, both SaiTorr and Zelquin exchanged stories. Zelquin told Sai of how he had fought in several battles before, but refused to tell Sai many of the details. His stories were thrilling and fascinated the young Togruta whose stories weren't nearly as exciting as Zelquin's. In fact, he was just about to ask for more details when the ceremony began. "Today is a grand day for the Republic!" Palpatine cheered, standing before the audience upon a podium that stretched high in the Coruscanti sky. "Today, our fellow Jedi will be joined by more than just their clone troopers as we welcome new members into the Grand Army of the Republic." He paused as the crowd applauded at his words. "Cadets, please rise and serve your Republic." At the Chancellor's command, SaiTorr, Zelquin, and the other cadets, who had been waiting behind closed doors, walked out of the Senate Building and into the glorious sunlight where there were hundreds, if not thousands, of Republic citizens waiting to greet them. Above them stood Chancellor Palpatine guarded by two shock troopers and numerous Jedi Knights. The large, tall buildings of Coruscant made for a dynamic entrance by the young new soldiers. Apart from the crowds stood three of the Republic's Venator-class attack cruisers. The gigantic star destroyers sparked awe in SaiTorr and Zelquin as they marched out of the Senate and up before Palpatine's podium. The Republic's anthem, All Stars Burn as One, blared in the background. "Congratulations soldiers. Today you will no longer be known as cadets, but as troopers," the Chancellor said. "And now we have a special message from Jedi Master Ectah Sem." As the young Zabrak took his place on the podium, SaiTorr's heart began to beat faster. "Greetings, my friends!" shouted Master Sem. "You have chosen to leave your families behind and join the Republic in its fight against the Separatists. This should not be viewed as a sad circumstance, but rather, as a sacrifice. We Jedi value life, peace, prosperity and refrain from forming emotional attachments. In order to serve the Republic well, you must also let go of your old life and rise up into this new one. Look out in those crowds. Do you see them all? The eyes of the entire galaxy are upon you, troopers. They look to you for leadership. All I ask is that you do just that. Serve your Jedi Generals well. Do you agree?" "Sir, yes sir!" all of the trooper said in unison. "Thank you, Master Sem," the Chancellor retook the podium. "That is it troopers. Welcome to the Grand Army of the Republic!" The crowds roar in excitement as All Stars Burn as One continues in the background. SaiTorr and Zelquin are rushed onto an attack cruiser where they will be debriefed and assigned a Jedi to lead them into their first major battle of the Clone Wars. Chapter 1 TBA Category:Fan-fiction series